The little moon
by LiveLaughLove427
Summary: The games begin, and as things heat up the tide will pull in. The moon is shining bright, and the blood bath will begin. Will she come out alive?


Hello there, this is mina. Thanks for reading. This is my first story so please do not be so harsh. I know people can be mean and I am a patient person but please do not flame. Flamers are people who have ABSOLUTLY NOTHING better in there lives so they must go after others and I will not stand for it. For all you flamers out there no one CARES what you have to say, I mean THIS IS FANFICTION! Be mature about this…. I'll refrain from going any further but just remember that. Anyway. Enjoys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her silky hair glowed in the moon light as the shine from the moon reflected against her white hair. Her skin was as soft as the night grass and as tan as the wet sand. She was still and breathing quietly. The male deer fed on the daisies, unbeknownst to the pointed staff aimed at its back. Mana counted to 3 in her head then launched her weapon. With perfect aim and agility her weapon hit her mark, not that she was surprised. Mana was the most skilled hunter in District 12. She walked up to the Game and removed her staff, she looked down at the dead animal and knelt by its side. She gently pet the animal as it bleed to death. Even though she killed a lot she was never used to the death part.

"Shhhh…" she pet the animal, her mint eyes glowing brightly at the darkening brown ones. She began to sing with the voice prettier than a million doves, serenading the wounded animal.

 _Rest now sweet angel,_

 _Close thine eyes,_

 _Look not at the death of the world,_

 _But rather the stars in the sky,_

 _Sleep now dear child,_

 _I'll wake you when we're home,_

 _And when we get there,_

 _We'll make stories of our own…_

The animal then stopped breathing. She pet its head. "You'll feed me tonight. Thank you." She picked up the animal and carried it back to the wire fence. She put the carcass into the duffle bag, slid it, then herself, under the old wired fence and stole off into the night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mana walked through the black market looking for something good. She brought along some deer meat for trading. She traded for some bread, water, and vegetables and returned home. She put up her black hood, not wanted to show herself. She was easy to spot since her Hair was snow white. She was the only person in district 12 with snow white hair that was natural and she wasn't old. It was possible she was the only one in Panem. Being a teenage outcast, she wanted no attention. She always managed to get it though. She was wearing a black ragged hoodie with dark grey pants, brown combat boots and a green bag to hold her things. As she passed by the bakery she decided to go inside. She wasn't sure why, maybe she wanted something sweet?

She walked in and went to the counter.

She noticed in the back of the kitchen a boy from her class. He was putting Icing on cookies when he saw her. The pale boy blushed deeply at her and waved. Mana did not respond and she bought a muffin. She left the bakery.

When she returned home-well what she called her home. Mana's mother was killed and her father was beaten to death trying to stop it. She now lived in an abandoned cottage. She made do however, and she was now numb to the feelings that plagued her for so long since she was 12. The 17 year old entered her "home" and set her bag in the kitchen.

"Woof." Mana turned to see Shadow ring, or..shade. Shade was an injured wolf cub she found two years ago in the wolf. Being a creature of the night she felt sorry for the creature and took him in. She was a dog person anyhow. She had him for 2 years now, and he obeyed her every command. He was even trained to hunt with her as well, but she would leave him home if he was asleep. She smiled and pet him.

"Hey buddy." She smiled. She walked over to the ice chest and pulled out a piece of meat and fed him.

Shade devoured to treat happily. She smiled and returned to her new food. She bit into the muffin and walked over to the mattress she used as a bed that lay on the floor. She turned on the old TV she had stolen and laid back on the mess of sheets and the one dirty pillow she had and watched. Same old propaganda, same old- Suddenly a flash of something interesting appeared. Shades ears perked up and Mana sat up.

"All of our beautiful Panem are excited for the 74th annual hunger games! The reaping a starting up once again tomorrow and the nation is waiting…who is it going to be?"

Mana rolled her eyes. The entire idea of a reaping is overrated. Mana was always hunting during the reaping. Up until now she's never been called so why even go? She was extremely skilled at hiding, no one would ever find her if she was called so that was that. When a knock at her door sounded she got up and walked to the door, shade followed protectively. Mana opened the door to see the blonde boy from the bakery with flowers in his hands.

"h-H-hey Mana…" He stammered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin! Please r and r and remember…NO FLAMING! If you really have nothing better to do the flame then go sit in a corner because no one cares about you and what you have to say. So screw off.

Anyhoowwwwww…Review please this story will be awesome.:3

-LLL


End file.
